


Three

by Papillonn



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/F, F/M, Fluff, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Excuse mistakes. I haven't proofed yet. I was far too eager to post!

It was cold and blustery outside. 3-year-old Stella Hiddleston was stretched out in a long line at the foot of the fireplace, a coloring book of Disney princesses opened in front of her. For just a young child, she was very meticulous with the shades she chose. Beside her was her beloved pup, Ace, a gift from Tom seven months before.

Elle had nearly murdered Tom for bringing Ace home. Having a toddler was hard enough. A puppy only added to the stress. But one look from Stella, her mother’s heart turned to sap, and Ace had been inducted into the Hiddleston clan.

“Stell,” Tom called quietly to his little one, trying to get her attention without being too loud. He had dark circles around his eyes, and his five o’ clock shadow was evident, scratching those who were lucky enough to receive his kisses. Stella referred to him as ‘itchy’ when his stubble scratched her little cheeks.

The inquisitive child looked up from her activity, and without missing a beat, Ace picked his head up and shifted pathetic green eyes at Tom. He nearly busted out laughing just then. The lethargic brown lab was so cuddly and cozy next to Stella and the fire, that he looked content to remain stretched out rather than follow his ward the he was often inclined to do.

“Come on, princess. It's  time to go and see mummy. “

At that, Stella bounced up, and Ace ran along with her as she ran around Tom’s legs and into the foyer where her coat was placed on a small rack built especially for her by her grandfather. Tom followed his little one through the halls and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught her attempting to put her boots on without socks.

“Stella,” his voice warned her, “what have I told you about socks?”

Bright and beautiful eyes peered up at him and then her lips turned upwards into a bright grin.

“Socks.”

It still amazed him that she’d learned words and sentences. She was like a little sponge and absorbed everything he and Elle did and said. It was dangerous at times.

After sorting at her coat and shoes, Tom escorted his toddler outside, chiding Ace as he tried to follow them, and then got her safely inside of her seat.

The drive was filled with Stella’s big voice singing along to a playlist that had been created for her especially. Tom was proud to say that her daughter was a lover of music just as he was, and he was doing well to culture that love every chance he got. She grinned up at him in the mirror and talked ceaselessly about seeing her mum.

Stella was definitely a daddy’s girl. She and Tom were two peas in a pod, and he loved her fiercely, but there was a special spot that the little girl had for her mother that was unique to any type of love she had for her dad. Elle having been absent for the past few days had certainly taken its toll on her. When Emma informed her that her behavior had been unusually contained and perfect, he questioned his daughter.

‘If I be good, can I see mummy?’

Big blue eyes had filled with tears, and shattered her father’s heart into a million pieces. Stella thought her mother wouldn’t see her because she was _bad_. She didn’t understand why her mum was away, no matter how much Tom and Elle had prepared her.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once they arrived, he quickly got through security, and weaved through halls, went up elevators, all while clutching her daughter closely, saying a small prayer for what was about to happen. He wanted his family to be happy. Stella was his world, and for a long time, everything seemed to linger in limbo in regards to her feelings. He couldn’t bear the thought of his child feeling anything less that complete adoration from him.

Chubby little fingers, inherited from Elle, touched his cheek and scraped across as she looked at him inquisitively. A sharp giggle pierced the air as she repeated the motion and snatched her hand away.

“You’re itchy, daddy!”

He grinned and kissed her cheek tenderly. For a moment he stared at her and thought of life with Stella. Three blissful years of raising a little person and feeling her unconditional love. Everything was about to change.

“I love you, Stell,” he murmured, kissing her bed of curls.

“Daddy!” she giggled.

One more soft nuzzle and he pushed the door open.

He could _smell_ him as soon as he entered. It was a scent that he’d been memorized by when Stella was a newborn. It was a mixture of fresh nappies, soft skin, and Elle’s perfume. It smelled like a baby.

“Mummy!” Stella’s shrill cry echoed through the private room and Tom picked up his pace to go and stand next to his wife and new baby.

“Stella,” Elle returned the excitement, mustering her energy, though Tom could tell she was drained. The birth had been complicated, but she was now well and would be discharged the next day. They wanted to wait to bring Stella in to meet her sibling until Elle was feeling better and could give her proper attention.

Tom came and sat at the edge of the bed, holding Stella tight enough to safeguard the infant nestled against Elle’s chest. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at the human version of the dollies she dragged around their home. When Elle and Tom had discovered they were pregnant with child number two, they’d done research into how to present the idea of a sibling to their then two-year-old. Tom had reservations about her reaction, so they’d started to buy her ‘babies’ and show her how fun it was to take care of them and be a little ‘mummy.’ It had seemingly worked, because for the last two months of Elle’s pregnancy, Stella made it a tradition to kiss her protruding belly as often as possible and say ‘hi ‘to the unborn child.

“Stella,” Elle murmured, “this is your _brother_. This is William,”

They’d known that they wanted to call their first son William from the time Elle had been pregnant with Nora. Tom had been touched when he realized that his wife still wanted their son to have his namesake. This time around, Tom chose the middle name, and said DeMarco was very significant to him, because with out DeMarco’s art gala, he may have never met his past lover in the shadows by Degas.

“Iam,” she said with a toothy grin. They’d given up pronunciation and decided that her attempts were cuter than anything.

She lunged forward at her brother, her excitement mounting, and was harnessed by her father.

“Soft, Stella girl, _soft_.”

Stella knew immediately that meant that she needed to be gentle. The same rules had applied with her trustworthy pup, Ace. Tom considered the dog to be a learning tool for his daughter so that she would be gentle with the new baby.

His _son_.

Tears pooled in his eyes without permission as Stella reached out tiny fingers and touched the baby’s cheek much like she had his moments earlier. William’s face scrunched as he was roused from sleep, and an ugly, loud whine scared the little girl back against her father’s chest. Will’s cries turned into whimpers, and he settled.

“It’s ok, darling,” Tom murmured softly, “he’s just tired. You can touch him… go on,”

Stella cupped her brother’s cheek again and traced fingers over his face while her parents held their breath for a few moments, and when she let go, she pressed a very gentle, barely there kiss against his nose.

“Iam,” she whispered, “go to sleep!”

Tom and Elle’s matching chuckles compliment each other perfectly as they observed this special moment.

Elle looked up at her husband for affirmation. She stared at him lovingly; still amazed that all of these years down the road and she was still so passionate about those whom he loved. He was such an incredible father to their daughter, and he knew that he would be equally so to Will.

Her eyes were droopy and Tom noted how exhausted she was.

“Let me taken them both, papillon,” he whispered, “you need some rest,”

His lips brushed gently over Elle’s as he reached out for the infant. She smiled warmly and it made his throat constrict. It felt good to know that his wife was still very much in love with him.

“Come, Stella. We’re going to see all of the little babies in the nursery!” he enticed, hoping to get her off of the bed without a scene or tantrum. The little girl hopped off without reservation, but not before her mother gave her one last kiss with the plea to be good.

Before heading out the door with his three-year-old girl, and three day old son, Tom looked back to his wife.

“I love you, Elle,”

“Ditto, Tom.”

His eyes twinkled.

“Get some rest.”

And that she did, content to know that her family was expanding, and happiness was still very much apart of the equation that summed up the journey that she and Tom had been on.

Yes. They were _happy_.

 


End file.
